Finding My Forever
by whatisitwouldntbe
Summary: Alice's search for her own forever. From the asylum to wherever I end up writing to. A/J. Slight lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Basically, Alice's story from the asylum to meeting Jasper. I may go further with the story, though. ;)

**Finding My Forever - Prologue**

* * *

Chills flowed through the girl's body, as she squirmed against the hard mattress. Her eyes darted towards the cracking ceiling, and wondered silently to herself, if she could somehow cause it to fall upon her, and end her misery.

She rubbed her dried out arms, attempting to cause some sort of friction against it. Worn out bandages were tied around her hands, grime smeared along them. The cloth felt rough against her skin, but it was better than the cold. She shifted her eyes from side, awaiting for **them** to come.

A shudder flowed through her body violently, her thoughts attempting to remember...to think up of any reason why those kind faces brought on an emotion upon her that felt **so** frigorific, that her bones clattered loudly. She searched, and searched...desiring some sort of explanation, and came up short.

It was clear. Empty. And hollow as anything could possibly get.

Misery vibrated through her, and she attempted again, and again to figure it out, her hands running roughly through her hair. The fabric of the wrap stuck slightly against her short hair, leaving a burning trail at it's awakening.

A whimper escaped her lips, and she whined. Why, oh, why couldn't she remember? Her instinct told her that she **should** know something, yet her mind failed her.

Right at that moment, her blood froze. Footsteps began to set towards her, echoing against the concrete walls. Three, perhaps four members, she thought. She shuddered violently, her vision blurring as they began to water. Squirming against the mattress, the girl bit her lip, using every single part of her from letting out any sort of peep.

She ran her hand down her arm anxiously, as the rebounding footsteps caused a shudder to run through her body at every thump. A mix of iron and salt arose to her nose, and she glanced down onto her arm. Her nose scrunched up in disgust, and a whimper of distress escaped her lips, as she realized that she wasn't sure at all of what it was. She shot her eyes back up, and gasped in shock, as she heard the footsteps cease in their movement.

_"They've heard her"_, she thought with fright. The steps began once again, seconds later, this time slower. They teased her in every which way, and she wasn't sure what was to come of her. With a sharp shudder, she felt her eyes glaze over.

Gripping onto the sides of the mattress, she gasped loudly, her heartbeat increasing dangerously. A sight of white coated men, standing over her flashed through her eyes. She blinked, and her head thudded to the side of the mattress, another flash taking over her sight. They were putting plugs, connecting them to an oddly shaped box. With a nod, their faces stiff with disgust, they turned a dial. She couldn't see what the dial was, what the box **was**, but she felt her body quiver severely.

Her eyes fluttered back to life, and she attempted to catch her overly increased breath. A dark chuckle erupted the sound barrier around her ears, and the girl shot her head up.

"See how much of a disgrace you are, Mary?" The man scoffed, fixing his white coat with a sharp movement. "No human, no creature on this planet earth should have such an ability like yours. You don't deserve this world. But, perhaps.." He elongated the word, walking over to the same odd box that the girl had seen minutes before in her eyes.

She glanced up around her, taking notice of the other white coated men around her. Their faces, too, were stiff with disgust, and the white light that floated above her seemed to cause an eerie affect upon their wrinkled faces.

A shot of electricity surged through the air, and she shot her head up. The man had plugs in his hands, and he was creeping his way over to her. She squirmed, and in an instant the other men pinned her down. "With this, you'll change, Mary. Change from the pitiful creature that you are, with the strange ability that you have..." He placed them onto her short, brittle hair, pinching her scalp sharply. A cry escaped the girl's lips, and it was quickly shot down, as a surge of shock erupted throughout her body. She shook and quivered in response, her mouth dropped open horrifically, and her eyes shut closed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding My Forever- Chapter One **

* * *

The burning scent of bleach arose into his nose, causing his stomach to squirm. His wrinkled his nose in disgust, and he continued his job, using all of his will to ignore the scent. He sloshed the soaked mop onto the ground, and began to stroke the ground, a loud, piercing 'slop' erupting from the motion.

His clear, white skin gave him a look of 'danger', 'fright', and 'courage' all submerged into one combination. Underneath his eyes, dark circles revolved, his expression appearing lethargic, as his nose wrinkled back up.

"Ugh." The man muttered, his motions becoming quicker, attempting to shorten his time with the scent.

Clear emptiness echoed through the hall that he painted, the sounds of his work vibrating against the walls. It was oddly quiet for a Friday morning. By now, most of the residents were out and about their rooms, horrified screams coming up every once and again.

The man wondered what on earth could be wrong this morning...it wasn't right, wasn't normal, and it didn't feel particularly comforting, at least...as comforting as a place like that could get to. He sighed, his lip parting in the process. His head shifted around, looking out for anyone that could be in the halls, and sped down the hall, painting like a bat out of hell. If anyone was around, they would have sworn that they'd just seem a ghost tap dance across the hall.

His lips curled up into a grin, as he admired his work. He wasn't one to appreciate the...**talents**, persay that his kind had, but he was sure one that appreciated the comforts of it...and the bleach sure wasn't something that he particularly viewed as a luxury in any way. The man leaned the mop next to the doorframe, and turned his back on the hall, entering another hallway that resided next.

A sense of...affright, pity, and woe, all tossed up into one flowed within him, as his eyes gently peered into the large windows of each door.

One contained a red headed little boy, his eyes as blue as possible. They were wide, and blank. Soulless as anything could get. His hair was askew, dirt tracing his temple and face. The boy sat there, warily, not an inch of him moving in any sort of direction. The man shuddered as their eyes met, and he quickly moved on to the next window.

Window after window, screen after screen, he saw the nearly same image. Humans, with their souls cut out of them, and replaced with a blank stone, blank, and never moving, never changing.

The man sighed, disgusted that he'd decided to work in such a place, but **the** reasons...He shook his head. The agreement was more done on a whim, then anything else...he stayed for a reasons...or reasons, now, due to recent developments.

He sighed, pushing any thoughts of the situation away. He strode towards the last door of the hall, his hands pushed far into his trousers. His footsteps echoed as he walked, and he heard a loud gasp, as he neared the door. Without a sound, he swiftly opened the door, and immediatly shook his head.

His eyes met a pair of bright green, the eyes filled with fright. The girl began to murmur..."No, no, no, no, no, no..." She sounded like a broken record. The man continued to stride forward, a disapointed expression wrenched upon his face.

"Oh, Mary Alice..." He whispered, as his eyes took in the sight of the girl crouched into a ball, her eyes filled with fear.

"Don't...I beg of you..." The girl began to whisper back, the tone of her voice sounded much more sophisticated than anyone or anything would expect of her. The man groaned softly, curling his lips into a forced smile of comfort.

"I won't hurt you, Mary. I /swear/ of it." He arrived at the bed that the girl sat on, and his hand darted upon her cheek. She shivered out of fear or contentedness--he didn't know.

The man continued to plaster his faux smile upon his face, as he took her appearance in more carefully. It'd been a full week since he'd been able to catch a sight of her. The last shock put her in a deeper sleep than the doctors intended to give her. His brow furrowed as he glanced at her dress. It seemed shorter than before, and parts of it were ripped. Her scarred stomach came into view, and he sighed in frustration.

'She could do so much better outside of this asylum...' He mused in his thoughts, thinking about the time that she was dropped off. She was **so** full of life, and bursting with the highest amount of energy that he'd ever seen in his two hundred years of existence. After the first treatment, however...The man grimaced at the thoughts.

He had to do something, he thought, aggravated that anyone would even dare to give such a creature a life as this one. The man pulled away, too much into his thoughts to concentrate in comforting her. She whimpered, and turned her head away, revealing to the man a large scar that took over most of her neck. He gasped, stunned.

'Him...' He thought angrily, his hands colliding into fists. The man stared for seconds, before he softly asked her, an edge on his tone, "Did **he** come, Mary?" The man frowned as a shudder echoed his question.

She shook her head, shaking violently. "N-no..." The girl managed to sputter out, her skin turning bright red. "He didn't. He didn't..." She muttered, more reassuring herself, than him at that moment.

The man suddenly growled. "Don't lie to me, Mary." He strode forward, pushing her harshly down onto the mattress. Their eyes met, and for a second, he pushed away any thoughts of what he was about to do. As he eyed her neck ounce again, the thoughts took over.

Shaking with rage, he picked up the plugs, and pinched them against her scalp, wincing as she screamed.

"I **have** to do this, Mary. It's the only way..." He whispered, leaning down to her bruised earlobe. His hands crawled over to the box, and he turned the range to the highest he could. Sighing with frustration, he placed his hands somewhat gently against her wrists, containing her down, as she began to squirm and shake.

The electricity stopped after a few moments of horrified screams, and he let go. He frowned at her unconscious body, attempting to reassure himself that it's the only way to save her, and give her a new chance. In a flash, the girl was on his back, and he sped out of the asylum, as silent and invisible as anything could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Inhaling deeply, he ran a hand through his hair, images of the previous night flashing through his mind, slowed at his own desiderata.

Her widened blue eyes...Her perfectly sculpted neck...the way that her skin simply clung onto her bones daintily...

"Beautiful..." He murmured, his lips parting softly. His hand arose from it's laying position, opening his fist delicately.

He kept his hand up momentarily, before moving his hand down dilatory, and back up. In his mind, he concentrated on her neck. Pale, delicately soft, and brittle. As if the smallest pinch could cause her blood to burst out in gushes...He smirked, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as they parted yet again. Venom abruptly swelled into his mouth, watering his lips subtly. His pink tongue popped out, and with a heavy sigh, he traced his lips.

"Fuck," He whispered, his hands freezing in mid air, as he took in a loud woof of air. "That human..." His voice was nearly a moan, and he dropped his hand, attempting to recall her scent. It was sweeter than anything that he ever experienced before, and more tempting than anything that he had ever been provoked with. That scent...He sighed, his eyes closing slightly tighter, as he tried to concentrate on that smell, and that smell only, trying to engrave it permanently. The splitter platter of ran began to hit hard against his chest, and he took no notice, his soft growl vibrating through the forest around him.

The man raised his hand once again, this time his mind set as he traveled his hand against her shoulder, down her brittle, nearly paper like arm. His large, tough hand traced the same motion against the air, purring. He remembered exactly how her eyes enlarged massively, and the whimper that escaped her lips, nearly driving him off the edge to bite her, and taking her once and for all. He shook his head.

"Let's call this a feast, James..." He murmured to himself, his hand grabbing into the air, stroking the nonexistent faint pulse. "...We're saving it. That blood..." James shuddered, his words spilling out in a nearly non intelligent murmur. It was as sweet as the uncorrupted honey dripping sweetly from its comb, as floral as the ripest rose...the scents that triggered him perfectly seemed to have been mixed heavenly right into the thin veins of her petite structure. He sighed.

Last night—he was close on feasting on the small creature. His sharp, hard teeth had lightly scrapped against her skin, and puncturing it, enough to allow a thin shield of blood to bubble out. He had pressed his lips against the slowly gushing nectar, popping his tongue out, memorizing the spot with his hard, cold tongue. The girl began to scream, and his hand clamped against her soft lips, silencing her. His breathing had become hitched by then, breathing heavily against her brittle neck. With one snap, he could easily allow her neck to frail, her delicious scent to spill out right against his lips--

James shook his head. He stopped himself then, snatching a nearby cloth to help the injury dry.

The rain was still pouring on him, as he slowly slid that same cloth out of his back pocket, a soft moan escaping his lips as the cloth caught the droplets of rain, the red dripping down.

He purred. To be able to feed on her again, like he did the night before--

Swiftly, he sat up, his wet shirt dragging him down slightly. Even though he was more than well fed, the pack of his throat began to burn just at the thought of being near the sweet nectar.

Pressing the wet, red cloth against his nose, he inhaled loudly.

"Ah, Mary..." He whimpered, a flash of desire flashing viciously in his red eyes. James sat up, speeding towards the weary looking asylum.


End file.
